The Mega Tribe
by Omegathyst
Summary: Prequel to Life and Destruction, long before Picasso and his friends became entangled in battle with the Mega Tribe, they were discovering mega stones in the ground. And before then, there was Alice, an Absol that only wanted love and family before it was torn away from her...On hiatus.
1. The International Pokerental Company

_Alice's POV_

"Keep those leashes tight, newbie. You never know what kind of things these little monsters will pull off."

I growled as the new employee of the rental company in Kalos walked towards me. He was very young, and shook at the sound of my growl.

"Ignore her, she's just trying to spook ya." The man repeated, also the manager of the building and it's inhabitants.

He was a thin human male who weared formal suits but had a fierce talk, he had his Furfrou pet Riffin keep us in line along with the employees.

The employee walked towards me and grabbed my collar, I snarled viciously and the employee jumped back with a yelp.

"Go take a break, I'll take care of her." The Manager snapped. The employee ran off and both the Manager and his pet were glaring at me.

" _Alice."_ Riffin growled. "Quit being stubborn."

"C'mon darling! It just be a little tighin' of the collar!"

I snarled, in front of the building were us display Pokémon for customers to see. This week I happened to be right next to Limedrop Sweetums, a shiny Swoobat that was constantly rented out and also Riffin's mate.

She acted so kind, it was _repulsive..._

Riffin looked at her fondly and reached up to loosen her collar. He gave her a lick on the ear and glanced at me as I snarled in annoyance.

"She's up here on display almost _ever_ y week." I snarled.

"Because I'm one of thee best and sweet shinies this here company has!" Limedrop chirped happily.

I was about to retort when I felt Riffin tightening my leash from behind, I snarled angrily.

"My father would kick your _pampered_ butt if he saw you treating me this poorly." I snapped.

"Too bad he's not on display this week." Riffin chuckled. "People don't have much use for a _Rapidash."_

Riffin smirked and followed his owner back into the building, his tail high and his trot confident.

"So powerful~" Limedrop sighed dreamily, making me gag.

"He's a pathetic mutt put up on a imaginary pedestal." I hissed, earning a shocked look from Limedrop.

"Darling! He's _very_ ambitious and confident! Do you not like confidence?" Limedrop gasped.

It'd never get to her what I've been trying to say, so I just looked to the right to Hydra the Hydregion and Teddybear the Dragonite, whom were chatting eagerly.

"You heard what the manager said?" Teddybear asked both me and Hydra with a grin. "Renting us will have a discount for Christmas break!"

Oh sweet Mary Mew, I did _not_ like that one bit.

"By how much?" I replied.

" _Almost_ _half-price!"_ Teddybear rejoiced, not noticing my visible wince.

Teddybear was a favorite at the International Pokérental Company, because unlike me, he loved human attention and meeting new people and Pokémon. He was a choice favorite over here and his kindness and humor charmed everybody. _I_ even was good friends with him.

"Hoping you'll reach a rental record?" Hydra asked him.

"Getting rented by _four_ people this season?" Teddybear reminded us. _"You bet!"_

I growled and lowered my head.

* * *

I felt better resting on the grass, until I heard a huge _crash!_

I stood up and saw an older man with a shiny Braviary next to him. He had a huge bag as he walked to the door of the building and entered.

He walked out minutes later.

"I'm going to _buy_ this shiny!"

He pointed straight at Limedrop Sweetums.

"Oh my!" Limedrop gasped. "But _Riffin!"_

The Manager walked out with Riffin behind him, barking frantically.

"It's an offer I can't refuse, Riffin!" The Manager snapped at him. "We've never had a _Shaymin_ in our company before, and 3 _million Poké!_ What an offer!"

Riffin's tail fell and his barks became more sharp and panicked.

"Somebody get Riffin back in the building!" The Manager shouted.

An employee picked up Riffin and he struggled fiercely, barking even louder.

"And get this man Limedrop's Poké Ball too!" The Manager added.

"Limedrop is _leaving?"_ Teddybear gasped. "But this is a rental, not a shop!"

"The Manager always makes exceptions when the offer is quite high." Hydra growled, looking at him. "He seems not to care that this guy is taking his pet's mate."

" _LIMEDROP!"_ Riffin cried. " _I_ _can't_ _lose you!"_

"Riffie!" Limedrop whimpered as an employee came out the building with a Poké Ball. "Don't worry about me!"

"But I _need_ you!" Riffin wailed, the person carrying him closer to the door of the building. " _STOP!"_

Riffin attempted to fight off the employee holding him with even more power, his barking growing weaker.

The employee opened the door and threw Riffin in, closing the door quickly with a slam.

Limedrop's wings drooped and she looked sadly at the Manager before he stretched her Poké Ball towards her and she disappeared into the Poké Ball without a fight.

"Sorry for the setback there." The Manager said. "Here's the Poké Ball, thank you for the Poké and that Shaymin."

"Of course, I better be going." The man said. "This here Swoobat will be quite an appearance for other trainers."

The man released the Poké Ball into his pocket and flew off on his Braviary without another word.

I heard scratching coming from the door and knew immediately that it was Riffin, possibly clinging onto a sliver of hope that she was still out here.

The Manager opened the door and Riffin bolted out like no other, barely remembering to stop before hitting the gate.

" _LIMEDROP!"_ Riffin yelled. I felt a pang of... _pity?_

I didn't like Riffin, but seeing _any_ Pokémon like this was just plain miserable.

"Riffin, you'll be alright." Hydra reassured him. "There are plenty of Pokémon that we'll meet, you'll find another mate I'm sure."

"None like Limedrop." Riffin choked. "She was one of the few shinies this Company had."

"Shiny doesn't make a Pokémon a better mate." Hydra told him.

"It does to me, or a legendary. The rarer my mate, the better." Riffin explained.

"That shouldn't be your standards for love." Teddybear growled. "It should be who you want to spend the rest of your life with, and who you want to have kits with."

Riffin didn't respond, he only slowly walked back to the building without another word.


	2. Within Building Walls

The Manager dragged me with the leash in his hand as he was preparing to display another set of Pokémon this week.

Inside was the dreary grey walls, with glass walls trapping various Pokémon that were being displayed in the building.

I saw an empty one that looked recently cleaned and realized it was meant for me, at the very end of the hall.

I snarled and shot a Shadow Ball at the Manager's face.

He moved his head away and scowled.

"Your father is in the tank next to your's." The Manager snapped.

I looked over and I almost lost my balance. Unihorn!

"Dad!" I bolted to the tank and he looked down at me.

"Alice, so good to see you after two months!" Unihorn neighed. "If you wanna keep up the conversation, you might wanna listen to the Manager and get in your tank."

I knew my father was right, and I immediately trotted over to my tank. The Manager grabbed a key and locked me in my tank.

"Is Dimples here?" I whispered to my father only feet away from me.

"The Houndour pup?" Unihorn asked. "No, but his caretaker should be letting him out soon."

"Thank goodness they still _have_ caretakers for the pups and kits." I sighed. "Even though they recently fired a lot of them."

"All that matters to them is training the young to become strong." Unihorn muttered. "And making sure the public don't notice any Pokémon abuse."

I heard a door at the back of the hall creak open and a Houndour bolt out with his tongue lolling.

"Dimples!" I purred.

Unlike most Houndour pups, Dimples isn't fierce at all and loves everybody like Teddybear does. He barked excitedly and started greeting all the display Pokémon in their tanks.

I saw Dimples's caretaker walk out with Riffin treading behind and I flinched.

"What put burrs in his fur?" Unihorn murmured.

"Limedrop Sweetums was sold for 3 million Poké and a Shaymin." I explained.

"Who was she?" Unihorn asked. "I thought Eglantine was his mate."

"She was traded off months ago." I replied. "Mate after mate I _swear_."

"He thinks that the rarest mate is the best, he always moves on to even _rarer_ mates." Unihorn snarled. "He didn't even care that your mother Sabline and a bunch of other Pokémon were traded for that Virizion."

"At least you have your oldest kit." I purred. "Me."

"Of course." Unihorn quickly looked up and his face brightened.

I saw Dimples greet the Pokémon next to Unihorn and bolted towards us, dancing his paws in excitement.

"Hey Alice! Hey Unihorn!" Dimples barked.

"Hey Dimples." I greeted him softly. "They still been letting you outside everyday?"

"Every other day now." Dimples whimpered. "At least I have my friends in the kennels."

The caretaker brought out a ball and threw it across the building. Dimples's eyes grew as big as saucers and he sprinted in the direction of the ball.

"We shouldn't be here." Unihorn admitted. "Pokémon are supposed to be free, Sabline believed that more than anything."

Ah yes, the wild. My mother Sabline told me the most wonderful and sometimes scary stories about being free from a trainer's hands. How you could hunt and survive or easily be torn apart by a bigger rogue Pokemon.

"They think they're keeping us safe here." Unihorn laughed darkly. "How wrong they are, making us no more than their property, making us battle instead of them."

"And trading away the ones you love."

We were surprised to see Riffin walk towards us without acting like we were beneath him, he looked down shamefully.

"I'm sorry for how crappy I've treated you two." Riffin whimpered. "I really liked Limedrop Sweetums. I know that'd be hard to believe."

Me and my father only exchanged glances of genuine surprise and looked back at the forlorn dog.

"Being the Manager's pet isn't as easy as it sounds." Riffin sighed. "You fall in love with the Pokémon you help your master take care of, only to have them ripped away from you."

"Why don't you let them have your pups?" Unihorn suggested. "Sabline may be gone, but I still have her daughter right here."

"I don't want to do that with a mate I could lose." Riffin sniffed. "Looking into my pup's eyes knowing I let their mother down?"

Riffin pawed the ground nervously. "I said too much."

Riffin looked at me briefly before walking over to a food bowl in the corner.

"What's with the big change?" Unihorn narrowed his eyes as I got up. "Don't tell me you're going to him."

"He looks like he's got a lot to say, the poor dog." I whispered. My heart fluttered, why? I must've been embarrassed to associate myself with such a smug Pokémon.

But he broke his shield of pride and even apologized to us. And that had to mean something!

I noticed his coat was starting to get shaggy like a wild Furfrou's and I walked to him, he was eating pellets of food miserably.

"I...thought you always had some of whatever the Manager eats...?" I asked him gingerly.

"I refuse to eat with him." Riffin growled. "He got rid of Limedrop Sweetums, Eglantine, Joyblossom, Athena, Grape Shimmer, and... _Tara_..."

He looked down and collapsed, burying his face in his food bowl.

"Everyone believes that these shinies and legendaries you were mates with were nothing more than your trophies." I confessed. "You even said that the rarer the better."

Riffin's irises shined a malicious red.

"I'm not that cold!" Riffin barked. "Tara, my first mate, wasn't shiny nor a legendary. She was _something else_ to be quite honest."

He looked away and sighed.

"I've been alive for 8 years, the Darkness Core can't _possibly_ be any worse than what I've gone through." Riffin whimpered. "Your Dad's right, I gotta start having pups to get to Monmaura at least."

I nodded, to get to such a holy land, you could only have lots of children to populate the Earth.

"Why, aren't you such a young girl?" Riffin smiled weakly as he got up. "Such an innocent gaze and a fiery spirit..."

He smiled the most endearing smile possible to me, I felt the rush in my heart burst into a fire as he chuckled softly.

"Why don't you be my mate?"


	3. What was a Perfect Future

I blushed wildly underneath my fur as Riffin looked straight into my eyes. And when I didn't answer right away he looked up and down, checking me out.

"How am I to trust you?" I blurted out. "How do I know I won't just be your rarity?"

"Because your kind isn't rare." Riffin pointed out. "You're such a darling young vixen Alice. You won't just be my prized mate, you'll be my irreplaceable lover."

I felt like I was going to catch on fire with how hot I felt. He seemed like a jerk, but I felt like I loved him!

"Yes, Riffin." I replied finally. "I will be your mate."

"Yes!" Riffin yipped. "Maybe this time, you'll be a mate I won't lose. You should probably talk to your father though."

I sheepishly nodded and got back in my tank, worried about how everyone would take this news.

* * *

"Alice! Come play with me and Orion!"

Riffin smiled as I leaned against him, watching Dimples play with his best friend, an Eevee named Orion.

It had been several months since I became mates with Riffin, and I haven't felt happier. My Dad and many other Pokémon were horrified that the 'normally cynical me' would be mates with a 'prideful egotistical fur ball.'

But I hardly cared, Riffin really seemed to be changing for the better. Even playing with the pups and kits of the Pokérental Company. When I asked him why, he told me he wanted to be ready for when we have pups.

And we definitely tried in the closet, but no such luck. I couldn't be infertile, the doctors that check on us would have said so.

Drills have been planned to evacuate us seen news has spread of a Yveltal destroying single buildings with a clap of it's powerful wings.

I never expected it to happen here, we were all just so happy and everything was going right for a change. Except my father refused to talk to me because I had become mates with Riffin.

"Riffin?" I said gingerly to my mate. "Do you think I'm infertile?"

"You? No, we have records of all the infertile Pokemon in the Company, and you are not one of them." Riffin replied. "It can take mates _years_ before they have eggs, just be patient Alice."

"It would be great to have more friends to play with!" Orion squeaked, my pelt felt hot as I realized he overheard what he said.

"Um, sure." Riffin teased, playfully knocking over the Eevee pup. "Carry along now."

Orion ran off and pounced on top of Dimples and they started play-fighting. I smiled and gave a loud purr.

That is, till I heard a catastrophic roar from outside the building.

The Manager bolted into the room, looking horrified. Several employees ran to him and were panicking.

"Sir! Should we unlock the tanks and cages!"

"What about the Pokémon on display?!"

"Silence!" The Manager snapped. "The Pokemon will be fine, it's us who have to get out of here!"

My heart dropped, he's going to leave us all to die.

 _"LET US OUT OF OUR TANKS!"_ Hydra roared within her's. "HELP!"

As the humans ran out of the building, I felt a glimmer of hope as I saw the Manager left two golden keys on the floor.

"Riffin look!" I gasped. "The keys for the tank and kit room! We can get everyone out of... _Riffin?"_

I turned around and he wasn't there, he couldn't of left...?

 _"Alice!"_ Another Pokémon yelled. "Quit stalling and get us out of here!"

I panicked and grabbed the key and unlocked Hydra and then Teddybear and gave them both a key each to help the others and ran past the tanks.

"Alice! Where are you _going?!"_ Hydra yelled from afar. "You got to help us get the others out of here before that Yveltal destroys the building!"

"I gotta find Riffin!" I replied, I heard Dimples and Orion calling for me but I refused to turn back. I bolted past the building doors and outside where the display Pokémon were frantically trying to break free from their chains.

And above in the sky, was Yveltal.

 ** _"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAARRR!"_**

The red legendary prepared a huge ball of red light and threw it mercilessly at the Pokérental Company building.

As he threw the ball, I leaped off the hill of the building and tumbled down into the forest area and ran into an empty burrow covered by a large rock. As I was in there, I heard the explosion and it was so loud I could not hear anything and for a few seconds I was completely deaf.

The rock blew off the burrow from impact and I saw trees blown off their roots and into the sky, debris followed. My heart sunk as I realized Riffin could have been killed in the tragic destruction of the Yveltal.

I waited a while till the last of the broken trees fell over, and the flying debris had stopped. Then I left the burrow and looked at the result of the blow.

The building was no more than broken fragments, ashes, and tank shards.

"RIFFIN?!" I yelled. No! He couldn't be dead!

But many more Pokémon had to be.

I saw the spots that once held the display Pokémon were now burnt ashes, and I knew they didn't make it out in time.

Did...did anybody make it out in time? It couldn't of just been me...?

I felt cold horror when I saw a bigger pile of ashes within the building was still on fire, and a red eyeball rolled off the pile and near my claws. It was my Dad, Unihorn.

"...D-dad?" I whimpered. "No! No! No! _NOOOOOOOO!"_

I cried and screamed desperately and once I stopped I realized I did not want to stay in this rathole a minute longer.

I jumped over the broken glass and looked around me, the forest was mute of any life. But I refused to give up hope that some other Pokémon had to made it out of this tragic scene.


	4. Another Piece in His Game

"Riffin?! Teddybear?! Dimples?! ANYBODY?!"

I had been screaming in this unknown forest for a long time, I knew this because I began to see the sun rise above the remaining trees of the forest.

I was slightly relieved because it would make it easier to find Riffin. He couldn't be dead right? He had disappeared before the Yveltal even attacked!

...why did that sound suspicious?

I heard shuffles in the grass and jumped back and snarled. No way I was going to get killed and not know what happened to Riffin!

"Stay back!" I barked as intimidating as I could.

"No wait! I'm not one of Gerard's Pack!" A masculine voice yelped. "I'm a Grovyle named Fig! I'm just an ordinary Pokémon!"

Gerard's Pack?

"Then get out of those bushes." I growled.

The bushes shook and a skinny Grovyle tip-toed into view standing before me with wide amber eyes.

"How did you know _I_ wasn't part of this 'Gerard's' pack?" I asked him.

"I could smell humans on you, which to be honest made you seem _more_ dangerous." Fig admitted. "They train their Pokémon into the most bloodthirsty creatures I've ever seen."

Oh really?

"Well, I'm no different." I lied. "I'm very vicious, I _killed_ my owners!"

Fig flinched like it was fatal to even be in the same space as me. I was pleased that he took my lie and he looked ready to run when I put my paw on his tail-leaves to keep him from escaping.

"Oh no, you will help me find my mate and _then_ I'll let you go!" I hissed.

"Yes ma'am." Fig squeaked.

"You'll walk in front of me so you can't run out of my sight. Now _move."_ I snapped.

Fig flinched and immediately began moving with me following. How could I be this cruel?

Turns out this was only the beginning, and there was no way I could change my future.

"What species is your mate?" Fig asked nervously.

"Fufrou."

"Wow, those are the pampered breeds." Fig rambled. "The most spoiled species I've ever-"

"Will you _shut up!"_ I snarled, making Fig immediately do so. "Riffin is the most misunderstood Pokémon I met, he's really kind and handsome, and I will _not_ let you talk about him like that! Got it?!"

"Y-yes, Alpha." Fig whimpered.

Alpha? Then again, I did make the pathetic green creature submit and obey my orders. Maybe he can assist me and Riffin when I find him.

Then, I caught his scent but at the same time Fig stopped and he started shaking.

"Hey! What gives you pipsqueak?!" I hissed at Fig. "Riffin is close, I can smell it!"

"So is Gerard's Pack!" Fig squeaked.

They're probably hurting Riffin!

I shoved Fig out of the way and bolted in the direction of the two scents. I don't care how fearsome this pack was, I wasn't going to leave my mate behind.

I leaped into a clearing crowded with fierce Pokémon and saw a 10% forme Zygarde facing Riffin. I yowled in fear and pounced on the Zygarde.

"Gerard!" I heard some of the pack gasp. So I'm fighting the leader of the pack? Serves him right for trying to hurt my Riffin!

All of their cries were tuned out as Gerard bounced back and slapped me in the face sending me flying. I yelled in pain but I couldn't let him hurt Riffin!

Why weren't any of Gerard's Pack helping him? Perhaps they think this is a show for dominance. Well so be it.

I ran to Gerard and as he opened his jaws I used my head blade to slice open his mouth. The legendary beast gave a sharp gasp and fell on the ground bleeding from the mouth and I put one paw over him.

"Alice, what do you think you're doing?!" Riffin barked running to me, then he turned to face the dying legendary. "Alpha, who's in charge of our pack now?!"

Alpha? What the-

"Ha...hrrgh!" Gerard spat, unable to speak. Riffin opened his mouth to ask again but the light disappeared from Gerard's eyes indicating that he was dead. But I didn't care, Riffin had some explaining to do.

"Healer? Who is our Alpha?" Riffin asked as a Audino and a Linoone approached us.

"If the Alpha dies without a Beta in place, then the successor is the one that killed the Alpha." Healer explained. "You should know that Riffin."

"Riffin? Why did you join this pack?" I asked him fiercely, then my eyes widened as I realized what the Healer said. "W-wait, _I'm_ the Alpha of this pack now?"

"Do you know Riffin? He's my mate." The Linoone said, walking up to Riffin and purring against him.

Oh no, she _didn't._

"Is this true?" I whispered looking at Riffin who still wasn't answering.

His fur stood on end and he looked at the Linoone and then me. Is he _kidding_ me?!

"Who is this Linoone?!" I hissed at the pack Healer.

"Daffodil." Healer replied.

I wanted to command members of my new pack but I didn't even know their names. Finally, I looked to a Charizard and a shiny Haxorus and pointed a claw towards them.

"You two! Pin Riffin down _now!"_ I snapped. "I killed your previous Alpha, so do what I say!"

After brief hesitation, the two brutes ran and knocked over Riffin. The Charizard put his claws on Riffin's shoulders while the shiny Haxorus put his on Riffin's hips.

"Riffy!" Daffodil cried. Ugh! How dare she call him that?!

She ran towards the two Pokémon holding Riffin down but I jumped in the way and smirked.

"Go ahead, go _around_ me." I taunted her before I laughed. "I know Linoone can't run in any other direction besides _straight._ And that'll be your downfall!"

Daffodil began shaking as I walked closer but then she used her big paw to push me aside and continued running to Riffin.

I snarled in anger and grabbed her by the neck fur and yanked her back angrily.

" _You're_ _going to regret that!"_ I growled. "Riffin dear! Get ready to watch me kill your precious mate!"


	5. Alice's Pack

_"NO!"_ Riffin cried. "I...I mean-"

"So you have been cheating on me!" I tightened my claw's grip on Daffodil's neck. "How come I couldn't have your pups huh?! Are you sterile?"

"No, what happened was I mixed diced birth control pills in your wet food." Riffin admitted. "I do that with all my mates except..."

You're kidding me!

"So Daffodil could have your eggs?! _Great!"_ I snapped sarcastically, feeling my eyes welling up. "Well she's going to die anyway, and then you'll be alone! Always!"

"I'll find another mate when I leave this pack!" Riffin retorted.

"Riffin? I thought you loved me!" Daffodil whimpered.

"He manipulated you like he did me, and now I'm going to end your pitiful life!" I hissed. "One of you keep Riffin's eyes open so he can witness this!"

The shiny Haxorus pried Riffin's eyes and he struggled. Good, he should suffer anyway. My focus returned to Daffodil, the useless member of the pack that I was more than happy to toss away.

"Isn't this so funny?" I snickered looking Daffodil dead in the eyes. "You think you know somebody, only to know they're two-faced and _they_ _don't_ _even_ _love you!"_

Tears fell down my face and I was angry that she was seeing my weakness and I realized that it was time to kill her. I shoved her to the ground and pointed my head-blade to her throat.

Then I thought...why should I kill her right away?

"Oh Riffin~" I purred tauntingly. "Do you value your life more or Daffodil's?"

"I'm not answering that question!" Riffin huffed.

"I was _hoping_ you'd say that." I savored the moment when Riffin's face fell and I used my head-blade to slash a clean line across Daffodil's stomach that suddenly poured blood. I stood over her despite her struggling.

"Charizard, Haxorus. Tell me your names." I asked my new packmates.

"Dragon."

"Bristlecone."

"Well, you two will be clawing and beating up Riffin till he answers my question while I take care of Daffodil." I ordered them. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" They said in unison. Dragon raised his claw over Riffin's head and he immediately broke down.

"My life, I value _my_ life over Daffodil's!" Riffin cried in fear. "Just please don't hurt me!"

"Oh Riffin, a coward till the very end." I laughed bitterly. "Dragon, Bristlecone. Keep holding onto him, he needs to see Daffodil's end."

I turned to Daffodil who looked dead inside and soon outside too! I'm hilarious! I let the anger build up knowing I was going to take it all out on Daffodil. Finally, I let go.

I gave a chaotic screech before I lifted Daffodil off the ground and slammed her back onto said ground and let my claws fly everywhere tearing her apart. She whimpered and I punched her to shut her up.

"Oh c'mon! It's only death dear!" I joked before slashing her throat open.

Daffodil fell over and collapsed dead, and I realized the whole pack had watched me execute her. Good, now they know how strong their Alpha really is!

"What shall we do with Riffin?" Dragon asked me.

"Let me go!" Riffin barked.

"No. You want me to kill you. But I am not doing either of those things!" I announced. "As punishment for breaking my heart, you will live in a burrow by yourself at the edge of the forest. And you will constantly watched by patrols to keep you from escaping, living out the rest of your meaningless life as you should."

Riffin struggled and yowled for his former packmates but none of took action or even sympathized with him. Good, they're loyal to me now and they know it.

"Dragon, fly him to a burrow in the corner of the forest and bring three of your packmates with." I explained. "You four will watch him till I send another quartet to take over."

The Charizard took off with the wildly struggling Fufrou in his front claws and several Pokémon followed. I was looking forward to getting know these Pokémon better, but I was worn out from all the drama.

"Alice! Did you...you're still alive!"

I saw Fig dash out of the bushes and right into the middle of my new pack. They growled and readied themselves to leap at the dumb Grovyle when I held a paw up.

"No, he's with me." I reassured them. "As your Alpha I'm letting him into the pack. Treat him with respect or I'll maim you."

"That's amazing Alice! You're too kind-"

"Don't mention it." I told him. "It's all I can do for you helping me."

Fig smiled and bowed before he looked to his new packmates.

"My pack! Since I have just recently moved to this forest and became your Alpha, I'm going to need to meet all of you and learn how this pack runs." I explained. "Healer is it? What is it that you do?"

"I'm the Alpha's guide and I heal injured Pokémon in the pack." Healer explained.

"Ooh, what's over there?" I asked curiously as I looked at a bunch of small Pokémon in a big burrow.

"That's the Nursery where the baby Pokémon are raised by their mothers." Healer added. "When will this meeting be Alpha?"

"It will be tomorrow, I'm tired as a Snorlax." I yawned. "Show me where the Alpha sleeps will you Healer?"

Some of the pack began whispering annoyed probably because I was being spoiled. Well they could deal with it because I was their Alpha now. Even if it was by accident.

Healer lead me to a huge cave with a mossy floor and Swanna feathers. This looked more comfortable than the flat floors we had to sleep on in the Pokérental Company! I thanked Healer and ran into the small cave and curled up on the moss and feathers.

Everything felt perfect until I remembered why I was here. Cause I was looking for Riffin, cause I loved him. And now his mate was dead from my claws while he's being held hostage in a burrow.

 _None_ of my pack would betray me, I'd make sure of it.


End file.
